<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is a 'Dragon'? (Ed Mercer x OC) by Darkshadow3942</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025980">What is a 'Dragon'? (Ed Mercer x OC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshadow3942/pseuds/Darkshadow3942'>Darkshadow3942</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Orville (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Nadira the ejderhalar - Freeform, Telekinesis, dragon - Freeform, dragon alien species, if you want to be the dragon alien pretend it's an x reader then, sorry I don't have an image, telekinetic aliens, this aliean species is based on dragons, working on it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshadow3942/pseuds/Darkshadow3942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadira is the only Kakorean aboard the Orville and indeed feels lonely no matter how much she denies it to anyone who asks. So Ed decides to reach out to her, hoping to make her feel comfortable. It turns out they bond more than either of them expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ed Mercer (The Orville)/Original Female Character(s), Ed Mercer/Nadira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is a 'Dragon'? (Ed Mercer x OC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was meant to just be a one-shot, but I didn't want to write a long one-shot, so this is now gonna be a little series. So have fun with that, I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>"Lieutenant Nadira's finished her report about the treaty. She says she sent it to you, Captain." Alara informed Ed, glancing over her shoulder to check if he nodded. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Glancing down at his comscanner, he received the notification of the document. He nodded "Yep, got it." This was going to be a fun report. It had been a few days since the Navarian-Bruidian conflict and... eventual agreement over Lopovius. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No one was daring to mention what had happened with Darulio, especially  Ed and Kelly. They were both trying to bang the retepsian. At the same time, the lone Kakorean ran herself silly around the ship to accommodate the two warring species. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ed's brows furrowed as he thought about it. "Alara," Ed spoke up, lifting his gaze to the xelayan as she turned to him curiously. "Has Nadira left her office today? At all?" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't think so, sir. I saw her this morning for breakfast. But once her shift started, she hasn't made a move." Alara's brows as she recalled the movements of her friend, her lips formed into a hard line, slowly nodding her head, confirming to Ed and herself of her thoughts. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ed nodded in return, shifting in his chair as he stared at the comscanner. His fingers tapped at the armrest relentlessly. The trail for them was smooth, which was excellent! But it left Ed's head unoccupied, left to swarm with random thoughts. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Captain abruptly stood from his chair, telling Kelly that he'd be back soon. The blonde blinked, opening her mouth to question what he was doing, but he was gone before the words could be sounded. With a sigh, Kelly moved to the Captain's chair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ed's path was uninterrupted and swift, it wasn't long before he was standing in front of the Relations Office where Nadira resided. He tapped the large button on the screen beside the door. The loud beep earning a hesitant 'Come in.' from the woman inside. Ed stepped inside, looking up to greet the Kakorean. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nadira's dark purple eyes shot up from her work. She blinked upon seeing Ed, her scaly ears pointing shooting up to match her expression. "Captain! What brings you here?" She asks, closing her desk screen to give Ed her full attention. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sorry, am I not welcome?" He asked, the corner of his lips quirking upwards in an amused smirk. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Huh? No-No-No-No! I just didn't expect--" The Kakorean fumbled, standing from her chair and waving her clawed hands frantically. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Nadira. It's alright, I was joking,"  Ed chuckled as he gestured for her to relax. He watched as she returned to her seat, her shoulders slumping along with her wings and ears. Ed found himself smiling softly as he observed the way Nadira would react. It reminded him of Earth's cats, it was cute. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My apologies, Captain. Guess I've been tense lately..." Nadira admitted, scratching the side of her head sheepishly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah... about that, uh, do you wanna get a drink? Later tonight." Ed blurted out, quickly shutting his mouth already kicking himself for just suggesting this out of the blue. Was she even comfortable around him? Yeah, he was too forward. Ed raised his hands to dismiss the idea. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Drinks? With me?" Nadira interrupted, raising an eyebrow as she gestured to herself. "If I may ask sir; why?" She tilted her head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ed sighed, stepping forward to sit on the chair before her desk. Running a hand through his hair, he looked back at Nadira with furrowed brows, while she looked back at him with confusion and curiosity. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I feel bad." He said, but Nadira simply continued to tilt her head, subtly requesting that he elaborate. "You, Alara and the rest of the crew were handling everything while I was..." He attempted to choose the right word for what happened, his hands coming up like he was physically trying to build the name. He ultimately huffed in defeat, then shrugging his shoulders "... you know." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nadira's lips morphed into a smile, gentle and kind. She spoke softly, "Captain. It wasn't your fault. No one on this ship expected what happened. In fact, I'm still annoyed that I wasn't informed of this, or that the Union didn't know." She chuckled, then shrugging her shoulders. "But that's behind us. Well, we'll remember if we have another retepsian on board."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, god no." Was Ed's immediate reaction to the idea, surprising the Kakorean. Nadira snorted, swiftly covering her mouth with her hand, but it didn't stop her giggling from being heard. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm s-sorry, C-Captain," Her wings unfolded from her back, moving to cover her face as she attempted to regain her composure. "That was inappropriate and rude, I'm so sorry!" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey," Ed stood up, reaching out, placing his hand upon the blue scales of her wing and gently moving the limb away. "It's alright, Nadira. I'm not offended." He offered a little smile. Which grew wider as Nadira's wings to shifted away to show an embarrassing blush on her face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Both sat in silence as their eyes shifted, eventually making contact. Ed cleared his throat, stepping back sheepishly while Nadira rubbed the back of her neck similarly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Uh, so are you interested in having a drink?" Ed asked, breaking the timid silence. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nadira glanced to the side, then returning her gaze to her Captain. She smiled and nodded. "I am. It sounds nice. Thank you, Captain." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Call me, Ed. See you tonight after our shifts. Mess Hall?" He asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mess Hall." Nadira confirmed, "See you tonight... Ed." His name came out hesitantly like she was testing it out on her tongue. Both smiled at the sound of it before returning to their posts—both anxious for the night ahead. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>